conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Ālio Lèsiyn
Ālio Lèsiyn /eː.lɪo lə.sɪʲːn/, also Elio Lèsiyn or Ālio L'siyn; English: Heaven's Descent, is the capital city of Fórlis Sigas. It is therefore, by default, the capital city of The Holy Empire. It has a population of 21.4 million and is the 2nd most populated city on Fórlis Sigas, after Shizukana. It was also the 2nd city to have been constructed on the planet, after Shin Sesang, in the year 4. It was initially the private settlement of Pab Shimjan, which he aimed to construct in the ideals of Jehacho. After the proclaimation of The Holy Empire, he instead continued to build the city in a utopic ideal, influenced by the ideas of Lusin DeVékan. Today it houses the Royal Palace and the Religious Sanctum, the 2 key political entities of the Empire. The city is well-known not only within the empire but throughout the known sector. Etymology Ālio Lèsiyn is the Empiric Unitican dialect word for Heaven's Descent, Unitican: Aelio Lenxlyn /æ.lio lɛŋks.lɪʲn/. Geography and Climate Ālio Lèsiyn does not have a climate that is similar to any one on Earth. It must be noted that Fórlis Sigas is tidally locked to Subyeol. This causes the city to experience 3.5 days of sunlight followed by 3.5 days of darkness. Temperatures rise as high as 41°C and plunge to -56°C. This of course, does not apply to the heart of the city (the majority of the city) which has been domed over and kept at a constant 20°C. Notable Structures The Aegis is a large 50km diameter dome that encloses the majority of the city and keeps the climate inside at a comfortable temperature as the temperatures outside fluctuate wildly. It is made of diamond nano-thread reinforced titanium alloy, with aerogel serving as its transparent panels. It has climate control systems located throughout its structure and 128 entrances and exits located at regular intervals throughout its structure. The Royal Palace is the place of residence of the Araichisyin and their Royal Family. The Religious Sanctum is 2nd holiest place in the entire galaxy, second only to Trowo itself. The building is home to the Overseer, the mediator and peacemaker between the religions that make up the Empire. It also chronicles the birth of humanity through its many tapestries and holo-displays in every single religious gospel, as well as the struggle and exodus of the faithful from Trowo to Fórlis Sigas. It is also a place of worship for all the religions. The building is covered in a half-inch thick layer of gold and sculpted to tell the story of the struggle for independence and freedom of worship. As the building tapers to the top its facade transitions away from the rich gold to a muted white of platinum to the eventual transparency of diamond, giving the impression of the building disappearing into the sky. At a height of 2222m, it is the tallest building in the city. Artifacts and relics that were salvaged during the exodus are displayed here as well. Cityscape The grid layout of Ālio Lèsiyn is that of concentric circles expanding in radius from the centre, linked by roads fanning out from the middle radially. At the very centre of it all is the Heart, the Royal Palace and Religious Sanctum, which are the tallest buildings in the city. The height of the buildings then follow a brachistocrone right to the edge of the geodisic dome. The city is split into 32 (excluding the Heart) districts, representing the 32 major religions that make up the Holy Empire. Each takes a slice extending radially from the Heart to the edge. Category:United Trowo